


The Annual Avengers Barbecue

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Smutty Bucky Barnes Drabbles [11]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Super soldier gangbang goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You and Bucky sneak away for some alone time, but when Steve walks in on you both, you invite him in on the action.





	The Annual Avengers Barbecue

You stood, glass in hand, chatting away to Wanda and Natasha, out in the yard. The sun was shining and the compound was bustling with Avengers, new and old. It was the annual Avengers barbecue.

Bucky, just as he did in most social situations, slowly gravitated towards you, hovering behind you. You didn’t have to look at him to know he was there.

Then you felt it. The cool metal trailing up the back of your thighs.

You tried desperately to keep a straight face as Bucky’s hand squeezed your behind.

He leaned close and whispered in your ear: “I see you’re wearing the gift I got you.”

Somewhat embarrassed, you turned your head around and smiled, politely, at him.

But Bucky had other ideas as he took your hand. “I’m sorry ladies, mind if I steal this one?” he asked, smirking at Wanda and Natasha. He didn’t wait for an answer, though, as he led you to one of the aircraft hangars, urgently pushing you against the wall and hiking up your dress.

“You just couldn’t wait to get me alone, could you?” you remarked.

Bucky simply growled in response, burying his face in your neck and pulling your underwear aside. He let out a second, more satisfied groan, as his fingers became coated in your arousal, realising that you were just as wound up as him. “Looks like someone’s been thinking about this all morning,” he said breathlessly, peppering kisses over your neck, “me dragging you away, having you all to myself…”

He wasn’t wrong. Now that you were alone, it was all that raced through your mind. “You gonna fuck me right here, just metres away from all of our friends?” you challenged.

Bucky gave a quiet laugh, pushing you harder against the wall. “Only if you think you can keep quiet,” he warned.

“I promise,” you whispered, your eyes wide, pleading.

His cock was already hard, pressing into you through his jeans. You hastily pulled down his zipper and pulled it out, running your hand over his thick, veined length.

Bucky kissed you deeply, lifting you off the ground to latch your legs around his waist to get a better angle as you slipped the tip just past your entrance. You couldn’t help but throw your head back as you felt him stretch you, nudging against the plug you had been wearing all morning. “Fuck,” you hissed, as every inch became buried inside you.

“Remember our deal,” Bucky warned again, backing up and leaving you empty.

You bit your lip to keep quiet as Bucky began to fuck you faster, the only sound in the vast, empty space was your breathing and the party outside. The curses began to escape your lips as you clung on to his shoulders for dear life, nails clawing at his skin, eyes locked on each other.

“There you are! Hey, what are you guys….”

You and Bucky turned your heads towards the entrance of the hangar, still holding on to each other. It was Steve.

“Uh… hey,” Bucky said uneasily.

Steve just stood there, his cheeks crimson and his mouth trying to form words to no avail.

You had other plans. Spurred on by your new audience, you began to grind on Bucky’s cock, smiling at Steve. “Hey Stevie,” you purred.

“Agent,” Steve replied, nodding at you.

“You like what you see?”

Bucky’s eyes darted between the two of you, as if he knew what you were up to. “You know, me and Steve used to share everything back in the day, including girls,” Bucky admitted.

Your eyes lit up at that insight. “You know, I’ve always enjoyed fucking one super soldier. I bet two is much better.”

“What do you say, Steve?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t know…” Steve began, flustered.

You hopped off Bucky and bent over, removing the plug from your ass for Bucky, still maintaining eye contact with Bucky’s best friend.

“Steve Rogers, disappointing a damsel in distress. Who’d have thought, huh?” Bucky joked, spitting on his fingers to lube up your ass.

You arched your back as you felt his fingers probe, only to be quickly replaced by his cock, still slick from fucking you. It made you cry out, but you still couldn’t resist one last quip about Steve’s reluctance. “You picked a terrible day to wear light coloured slacks, Captain Rogers,” you said, trying to acclimatise to Bucky’s girth.

Steve shook his head, smiling sheepishly as he walked over to you both, unfastening his belt. “Alright, but keep it down, will you.”

“Let’s show the agent a good time!” Bucky said, picking you up and holding your legs open for Steve’s waiting cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Just a quick update since I haven't actually updated any of my WIPs. I'm working a fair amount, so recently, I've been feeling pretty uninspired and am struggling to continue 'Bucky's Baby'. But, rest assured, I am trying to plod along with it; I've even got the next part planned out loosely, so don't worry. None of my fics have been abandoned. But just quit asking me when it's going to be updated, because honestly, I don't know. I understand you guys love my writing and I wholeheartedly appreciate it, but it's not a priority right now. I'm just writing what I can, when I can.
> 
> But, I've also recently started taking commissions on my work in order to help pay for the final semester of my masters degree since I'm getting no funding for it whatsoever and I need to somehow, make a pilot episode for a web series on almost a zero budget on top of my tuition. If you fancy commissioning a piece of work from me, please see my blog for more details: https://lancefuckrr.tumblr.com/post/163301831512/commissions
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to read my work and sharing your feedback. I love you guys!


End file.
